


Survivor

by MsCongeniality



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-21
Updated: 2005-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCongeniality/pseuds/MsCongeniality





	Survivor

We sat alone together, taking company in each other's quiet presence. We didn't talk, not in words. We held hands, the fabric and beads rough and smooth against my skin. We looked at one another. Or not, it didn't matter with him beside me.

After that, I knew what was coming even if I couldn't say or admit it.

It was after that, he gave himself.

He had a choice, and he'd taken that dark path. Maybe it was nobility, maybe he knew it was ending.

Maybe he just wanted to go.

At that moment, he closed his eyes and a tension I'd never known was there left his face. At that moment, he was utterly at peace.

Peace that eludes me.


End file.
